elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons (Lore)
Dragons (Dovah, or Dov plural) are a large and powerful reptilian race from Akavir that were once widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are known for their raw, uncontrolled power, their wisdom, and their influence to a balance, as well as for being capable of speech, written language, and their ability to comprehending other languages. For the most part, they consider non-dovah to be weak minded.There Be Dragons -Torhal Bjorik Their spoken language can be used to cast powerful magic known as Thu'um or Dragon Shouts. They were rendered almost extinct, until 4E 201 when they have resurfaced in Skyrim with the return of Alduin. History Origins The origin of dragons is unknown. The only known history of the dragons in Akaviri is when they were enslaved by the races there. When the natives tried to eat them, the Dragons fled to Tamriel. The College of Whispers has questioned dremora, who claim dragons just were, and are: eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding. Dragons do not mate or breed and there are no known examples of dragon eggs or dragonlings. The Iliac Bay area has stories of such things, but so far all have proven false. The eggs turned out to be eggs of over-sized lizards, not true dragons. Merethic era and dragon worship When Ysgramor came to Tamriel in the Merethic Era, his people brought with them a faith that worshiped animal gods. Foremost among all animals was the Dragon. In the ancient Nordic tongue it was drah-gkon. Occasionally the term dov-rha is used, derived from dovah, the Dragons name for themselves. Using either name was forbidden to all except the Dragon Priests. Many of the temples built to honor the dragons survive today as ancient ruins haunted by draugr and undead dragon priests.The Dragon War -Torhal Bjorik Dragons, as is their nature, embraced their role as man's god-kings. Clearly, they were superior to the tiny, soft, beings that worshiped them. To Dragons, power equals truth and their power over men was self-evidence of their superiority. In exchange for their obedience, Dragons granted small amounts of power to the dragon priests. In turn, the dragon priests ruled men as equals to the kings. In Atmora, where Ysgramor and his people came from, the dragon priests demanded tribute and created laws which kept the peace between dragon and man. In Tamriel, their rule was quite different. It's unclear if this was due to an ambitious dragon priest, or a particular dragon, or a series of weak kings. Whatever the cause, the dragon priests began to rule with an iron fist, making virtual slaves of the rest of the population. When the populace rebelled, the dragon priests retaliated. The dragon priests failed to collect the tribute and control the masses. The dragons' response was swift and brutal. This began the Dragon War. At first, men died by the thousands. Kyne intervened, and sent Paarthurnax to assist mankind''7000 Steps Etchings''. Paarthurnax, originally the first lieutenant of Alduin, betrayed his former master and taught the power of the Voice to mankind.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Dialogue with Paarthurnax) With the rebellion against the dragon priests, dragons were slaughtered in large numbers. The dragons that survived chose to live in remote places away from men. The dragon cult itself, however, survived. They built the dragon mounds, entombing the remains of dragons that fell in the war, believing that one day the dragons would rise again and reward the faithful. Disappearance from timeline Before the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the last known sighting of a dragon in Tamriel was in the time of Tiber Septim. He made a pact with the few remaining dragons, swearing to protect them if they would serve him. Despite his promise, dragons were still hunted and slain. It's not clear if the last ones fled Tamriel or if they were exterminated. Akavir Dragons were once in Akavir, they were enslaved by the Tsaesci and the Ka'Po Tun but were driven into extinction because the Tsaesci tried to kill them off. The Ka'Po Tun wish to become dragons (the Ka meaning dragon) and it is said that their leader, Tosh Raka, has been able to become a dragon. Notable dragons Peryite The Daedric Prince, Peryite, chooses to appear as a dragon. Skakmat Skakmat was the dragon familiar of Nulfaga, a powerful female Breton wizard and necromancer. At the Battle of Cryngaine Field, Skakmat produced a mystic fog (under Nulfaga's orders) in an attempt to halt the battle in which Lysandus was to be slain. Appearences: TESII: Daggerfallhttp://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Nafaalilargus The Dragon Nafaalilargus was a loyal soldier of Tiber Septim. Nafaalilargus calls himself as the Proud Jewel of the Imperial Crown. In order to destroy Prince A'Tor and the Redguard resistance once and for all, Tiber Septim sent Admiral Amiel Richton to Stros M'Kai, the last base of the Redguard Crown. Nafaalilargus was tasked to accompany the Imperial Navy. Nafaalilargus was also tasked to guard the soulgem of Prince A'Tor. Cyrus infiltrated the Palace through the Catacomb in order to acquire the soulgem. Cyrus was confronted by Nafaalilargus. After a long difficult battle, Cyrus managed to kill Nafaalilargus. Appearences: TESA: Redguardhttp://www.imperial-library.info/content/nafaalilargus Numinex King Olaf One-Eye subdued the great dragon Numinex in a legendary duel of Thu’ums, and brought him back to the fledgling town of Whiterun as a captive. It was then that the magnificent keep of Dragonsreach was rebuilt and renamed to serve as a cage for Numinex, whose head still adorns the Great Hall. Paarthurnax See: Paarthurnax Alduin See: Alduin Trivia *The Divine being Akatosh is associated with dragons, and his avatar takes on the form of a dragon. *The Daedric Prince Peryite is known to take the form of a dragon. *In Morrowind, the dragons were driven out by the cliff racers. *The symbol of the Septim Empire, as of the Third Era, is the Red Diamond, which is a red dragon shaped inside of a diamond. Gallery Black-dragon.jpg|Dragon Frost dragon.jpg|Frost Dragon Blood Dragon.jpg|Blood Dragon Elder.jpg|Elder Dragon Ancient.jpg|Ancient Dragon Skeletal dragon.jpg|Skeletal Dragon -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg|Alduin Odah.jpg|Odahviing Paarthurnaax.jpg|Paarthurnax References Category:Lore: Creatures